


Entwined

by TheBabblingWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, S5 based, Soulmates, not entirely canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBabblingWriter/pseuds/TheBabblingWriter
Summary: Clara Frye joins the Winchester's in an attempt to stop the oncoming apocalypse.Along the way, she finds herself becoming someone of interest to the last person she expected; Lucifer.As always, there's more to this than she realised.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on S5 and won't be entirely canon compliant. 
> 
> I know what you're thinking. 'Oh no, not another ridiculous soulmate au where Lucifer is entirely loved up and out of character' and I hear you, I do. 
> 
> I'm not going to rush the romance, they're not going to dive into it, it's a bit of a slow build and I'm going to divert from episodes almost entirely. I'm also going to try and keep Lucifer as 'in character' as I possibly can, but he's a tricky bastard. 
> 
> This is an edited idea so feedback would be nice, I adore constructive criticism and would also like to hear your ideas on what you might like to see. I would really like to expand on this idea! :)

Clara looked at the flames lighting up the night sky as they rose from the house she’d barely escaped.    
  
Sam and Dean Winchester stood next to her, the elder Winchester swore, out of breath whilst Sam gripped his bicep, blood pooling betwixt his fingers.    
  
"You three look toasty," a sudden voice startled them.

Leaning against the silky black paint of the impala, Lucifer smirked at the trio.

Clara eyed the man and something in her gut told her that this was Lucifer, her thoughts being confirmed by the looks on Sam and Dean’s face.

Having never met the fallen angel, she wasn't sure what to expect. Her heartbeat increased and she felt a coil tightening in her stomach. Whether it was terror or anticipation, she couldn't tell.

His eyes glanced over the three of them, landing on her where they remained.

“What the hell do you want, Lucifer?” Dean ground out, an angel blade gripped tightly in his hand.

Lucifer sighed and gave the elder Winchester a faux look of disappointment. With a click of his fingers, the silver angel blade was nowhere to be seen.

“No need to be so hostile, I'm simply here to meet your lovely companion,” he turned his gaze to Clara.

The brothers were slack jawed, no doubt, however Clara couldn't seem to tear her eyes from the deep pools of cerulean blue. She understood that they belonged to his vessel, but the spark of mischief and glimmer of danger residing in his eyes was so… Lucifer.

“Why?” the first word she’d spoken in this whole exchange.

“Why would you want to meet me?”

Lucifer tensed, almost unnoticeably if she hadn't been paying so much attention to him. He shifted against the impala, ignoring the glare that Dean was sending his way.

“The Winchester’s have a habit of attracting death to the people around them. I'm simply curious to see if you're brave or just an idiot,” his tone was monotonous and the expression on his face read pure boredom.

Clara refused to look away from him as she contemplated his words.

“They're my friends. My family. I’d be happy to die for them,” her voice and response were both firm and mentally she applauded her ability to remain calm in the face of Satan.

His eyes turned cold, the glimmer of danger more prominent and outlined with a fire. Despite the inferno behind them, the air seemed to turn icy.

“An idiot then,” was all Lucifer said before forcing a wide smile at the three of them and disappearing, leaving behind only the faint flutter of wings.

“What a dick,” Dean mumbled, checking Baby over.

Sam placed a gentle albeit bloody hand on Clara’s shoulder and his brown eyes held concern.

“Are you okay?”

Clara took a deep breath and nodded before looking at the wound on his upper arm. She scrunched her nose and pushed him softly towards the car.

“Let's get you stitched up,” She waved Dean away from the trunk and placed her weapons down, removed the shotgun from its position as a brace and closed the trunk.

A small shiver trickled down her spine and her breath caught at the now familiar voice echoing in her head.

Sam’s voice pulled her from her thoughts and she smiled, getting into the backseat and settling in for the ride back to the motel.

_ “I’ll see you soon.” _


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara finds herself in some trouble on a hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {unedited} 
> 
> feedback welcomed!

_ “It’s okay, Dean. I can handle a few vamps on my own.” _

“I’m an idiot,” Clara muttered to herself, watching the blood drip from her head into a slowly gathering puddle at her feet.

“I, am a goddamn idiot.”

Everything had gone perfectly. She’d done some research, investigated a little, located the nest and geared up. She’d followed the unofficial guide to hunting.

Getting into the nest had been the easy part, followed by taking down the eight vamps residing within. However, as she stood there, watching the flames lick over the headless bodies, she’d completely missed the shadow looming behind her.

Of course she’d lacked the vital information that the nest had been split with an additional eight or nine vamps travelling further away to add some new members to the family.

Next thing she knew, she woke up tied to a chair with a bleeding face, which considering her captors were blood drinkers, was a worst case scenario.

Clara took a moment and then raised her head, wincing slightly. The room she was currently trapped in was surprisingly not as dusty as she expected, in fact it was clean of dust but almost completely bereft of furniture; despite that it still looked like one of those rooms you just know you’re going to die in.

Her weapons had been removed from her person and Clara felt the rope around her wrists biting into her skin. The vamps had obviously tied her tighter than their usual meals because she was a hunter. Realising there was no way for her to get out she prayed quickly to Castiel.

Seconds past and the angel had yet to appear.

“Okay,” Clara muttered forcing away the brief panic. “Okay, think,” she told herself sternly.

She strained her ears, listening for any sound that would tell her anything about her captors. Nothing moved, she couldn't even hear the wind.

A frustrated sigh slipped past her lips and clenched her jaw before slowly moving her wrists against each other in an attempt to loosen the ropes. Her wrists burned and despite everything, her eyes began to tear up.

Suddenly the silence was ruptured and pounding footsteps began to enclose on her. The door was thrown open and she looked into the eyes of the vampire as his face twisted into a snarl.

“Little hunter, all alone and defenceless,” he mocked her. The look in his eyes was a little more than the usual hatred she saw in her enemy's eyes.

Clara swallowed and forced a grin. “I guess you saw my artwork downstairs,” she started, internally screaming at herself for mouthing off when she was indeed alone and defenceless, “What a masterpiece, don’t you think?”

She must’ve struck a nerve because the vamp approached her swiftly and swung his fist into  her face with reckless abandon and unimaginable strength. The sharp pain of the blow quickly descended into sharp pricks of agony as the bone cracked under the force.

Clara bit into her lip to silence the agonising cry threatening to come out. She could only imagine the state of her face by now as rivulets of blood began to flow down her chin from her mutilated lip.

“Not an art lover then?” she choked out, quickly regretting it as the vamps large hands wrapped around her throat and began to choke the life out of her.

 

* * *

 

Lucifer was unsure why he kept tabs on the girl, something about her seemed to call out to him and he  **hated** it. Soon after their first meeting, Castiel had warded her ribs and whilst he could still feel her presence on the earth, he was unable to pinpoint her exact location; and for some reason, it irritated his very being. 

It almost felt like his whole grace was vibrating the longer he was unaware of her location and well-being.  Eventually, it became too much of an annoyance and he sent some demons to find and follow her.

He sat on a bench, watching his father’s creations go about their unimportant lives when a demon appeared close by. Lucifer rolled his eyes as the human’s continued on, not noticing the very obvious sudden appearance of the man.

The demon walked to Lucifer and kept his gaze on the ground as he opened his mouth to relay information to his master.

“Sir, it’s the hunter girl,” he mentioned, “She walked into a vampire nest, she killed all of them.”

Lucifer turned his eyes to demon and sighed.

“How extraordinary. Do you have anything useful to tell me?” He asked, his tone bored and impatient.

“Well, you asked to be informed if anything critical happened and, well-” the demon stammered, his mouth opening and closing trying to form sentences in his nervous state.

Lucifer’s eyes flickered red. “If you don’t spit it out in the next 10 seconds, I’ll paint this street with your insides,” he threatened.

“More vampires arrived and she hasn’t come out of the house,” the demon blurted out.

Lucifer’s temper flared and he stood. “Where?” he growled out.

The demon scrambled to tell him the address and then Lucifer raised a hand and clicked his fingers. Blood and guts splattered across the pavement and passersby began screaming at the empty spot where the man had once stood.

* * *

 

Screaming sounded from the floor below and the vamp managed to lift Clara's choking form and the chair, throwing her into the wall. The chair she was attached to smashed to pieces and fell to the ground, her body landing immediately after.

The vamp’s face twisted into a sick grin and he licked his lips as he slowly stalked towards her.

“I’m going to drink you dry, very slowly.”

Clara’s entire body ached as she tried to back up from the vampire’s approaching figure. The wall behind her stopped her escape. Pricks of light were visible through the cracked floorboards beneath her and her heart leapt.

That sort of light only came from an angel smiting someone.  _ ‘Castiel,’  _ she thought with joy; all she had to do was survive until they found her. The light had briefly distracted the vamp and quickly she pulled her tied hands down the back of her legs and forced her feet through the gap.

Thinking quickly, she grabbed the nearest possible weapon. With the broken chair leg in hand, she forced herself to leap at the bloodsucker. Her surprise gave an advantage and the vamp fell backwards onto the ground.

Clara brought the chair leg hard and fast against his temple, disorienting him. As he weakly scrambled to get her off him, she slammed the wood down onto his throat, the resounding snap was a relieving sound. The vampire tried desperately to claw at his throat but she brought the wood down again and again; adrenaline fuelling her blood lust as the skin began to break and flesh began to give way to the rough beating. The blood pumping in her ears made her oblivious to the door slamming open.

When the chair leg snapped further beneath her hands, she threw it to the side and pushed her fingers into the hair of the vamp, placed her knee firmly into his chest and tugged hard, the ripping of his head detaching from his bed brought her back to reality.

Clara dropped the head to the ground with a thud, her hands and arms were covered in blood. Clapping interrupted any thoughts she had and with adrenaline still lacing her veins, she forced herself to her feet and into a fighting stance as though it was second nature.

“There's more to you than I thought,” Lucifer’s voice penetrated the tense air. Clara stood in shock and confusion. A single snap echoed through the room and her previously tied hands fell to her sides, the rope disappearing entirely. The fallen angel leant against the door frame, surveying the scene with impressed eyes. If she didn’t know any better, she’d have said he looked almost in awe. He had one arm crossing his chest and the other was upright, allowing him to press the pad of his forefinger against his chin, almost in a thoughtful pose.

The skin on his right temple seemed to be peeling slightly and Clara assumed this was a consequence of his vessel not being able to hold him properly.

“Where are the Winchesters? What did you do to them?” she asked, trying to sound stronger than she felt. Lucifer’s brow creased in confusion.

“What makes you think I did anything to them?”

Clara glared at him. “I saw the light, someone was smiting the vampires and if Castiel is here then the Winchesters are here.”

Lucifer scoffed and pushed away from the door frame. “Neither the Winchesters or my little brother are anywhere near here.”

“ **You** killed the vampires?” her voice was quieter now, softer and raspier in the aftermath of her strangulation.

“Is that such a surprise?” Lucifer asked, walking closer to her, rolling his eyes when she backed away.

She narrowed her eyes at the oncoming figure. “I’m just supposed to believe you did that out of the goodness of your own heart? No, thanks. I’m not going to help you convince Sam to become your vessel,” her heart was beating fast, Lucifer could hear it as he came closer, stepping over the body on the floor and placing two fingers on her forehead.

Clara awaited her imminent death but instead of pain, a warm tingling feeling overcame her, rolling over her and taking the pain away.

“What did you do?” she asked as he placed his hand back at his side.

“I healed you,” he replied sharply, turning away and beginning to walk out of the room. Clara stood stock still, confused and surprised and becoming even more confused by the second. Her throat no longer hurt and as she brought her hands up to feel for the blood on her face, her wrists were no longer raw and bleeding.

She looked up and noticing his figure leaving the room, she followed quickly after him.

Lucifer walked downstairs, still contemplating the many thoughts on why he had healed the huntress and why exactly his grace seemed to recognise her. He already knew what it was, there was nothing else that it could be, but denying it seemed to be the best way to go about this until he was sure. If it came down to it, he’d have to kill her, she would become a distraction if his suspicions were correct.

Clara remained quiet as she picked up her scattered belongings that the vampires had obviously pillaged. She had many questions, but nothing seemed to come out when she opened her mouth to ask. As she made for the front door, she realised that the archangel wasn’t following her.

She turned and was surprised to find him already staring at her with dangerous eyes.

“Come here,” his tone was resolute as he motioned her forward with his finger. Her legs seemed to have a mind of their own as they carried her towards him.

He placed a finger on her forehead once more and there was a sudden flash of heat that made her feel as though she was burning.

Then he was gone. Nothing but the brief fluttering of wings left behind.


End file.
